


Stiles, you suck!

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horny!Derek, M/M, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles chews on stuff without realizing it. This drives Derek crazy. Cora decides to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, you suck!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a few days back. This will mostly have chapters added to it.  
> Edited (finally!) by the lovely sephiroth-heather!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

Derek was feeling a little guilty. Well, guilty was not the word he would use, but it was the one Cora used to describe his state. He mostly barked out orders for his Pack to follow, but he never actually got close to most of them. He didn’t admit it, but it was due to him becoming vulnerable due to Kate. He never wanted to get into a state, where he or his family was personally harmed because of him letting his guard down again.

However, Cora sat him down on what was a fine school day for the others, Peter standing beside her. They started speaking, almost as if they had rehearsed it beforehand:

**You are going to lose the Pack’s trust, Derek.**

_Well, I think you already have, but Cora here insisted.._

**Uncle, you promised!**

_Yeah, yeah, okay. Derek, you need to interact with them outside of the wolf business._

**You need to be their friend, their supporter and their Alpha all at the same time.**

_Well, not at the same time, but…yeah, Cora, continue._

**Maybe you can start small. Invite them over for dinner. We can all order pizzas and watch movies.**

_If they litter the place, I will blame you, Derek._

 

Cora had pulled Peter out of the room by his ear, and as he laughed at his Uncle being intimidated by his little sister, he decided not to consider what they said seriously. They listened to what he ordered when there was a problem. That is all he needed from the Pack.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Maybe he should have notified Cora of that decision, he thought, as she made him get into his own car and drive to the school.

She said, “Most of the pack has lacrosse practice today. Allison, Erica and Lydia will be in the stands. Sit with them, watch the guys play, cheer when the girls do. If you don’t go to the school, I will find out.”

Derek groaned about how he was wound around her little thumb and drove to the school. He could drive to a coffee shop or a gym but he knew Lydia would text her if he didn’t arrive in the next ten minutes.

And sure enough, ten minutes later, he got a text from Cora: **Good boy. Now sit and watch. Don’t be grumpy, Sourface.**

He did scowl at that. It was a nickname Stiles had given him and somehow despite his most threatening glares, Stiles wasn’t that intimidated by him. He didn’t know whether to be proud of Stiles or upset that he didn’t listen to orders when commanded to do so.

Derek got chocolate from the shop outside for the girls. He knew how to be considerate, and it would win him brownie points. He got himself a Snickers and walked towards the stands. He spotted Lydia’s hot pink bag and started walking towards them. He should have realized by the smell, that there was one more person with them.

Stiles.

Derek knew he was spotted and so couldn’t sit anywhere else. The only spot free in the area was next to Stiles, and he tried not to scowl as he sat down. The girls cheered over the chocolate he handed to them.

He got out his Snickers when Stiles cheered, “Yay, you got extra chocolate for me!”

Stiles then grabbed the chocolate Derek had meant to eat and opened up the wrapper. Needless to say, Derek was pissed.

Derek asked, “Why aren’t you out there with the others?”

Stiles frowned. “I didn’t want to be used as a punchbag today.”

Derek waited impatiently and then waved Stiles on to continue. Stiles took a huge bite of the Snickers bar and spoke through the nutty goodness, “Jackson was in a bad mood. I told Scott to guard the goalposts so I could lounge here with the great gals.”

Just then, Boyd managed to score a goal past Danny. The girls stood up to cheer and Derek also half-heartedly clapped his hands.

He sat back down and decided to make some small talk. That would make Cora sit up. He looked to his right, and choked on his own saliva.

Stiles was…he was…what he was doing with the chocolate was downright indecent. He was literally fellating the chocolate bar, pushing it in and out his mouth. Derek felt himself grow hard, and tried to stop, but Erica had already smelt the arousal off of him.

She looked at him, smirked and asked Stiles, “Why are you practicing out in the stands? Shouldn’t that be for the privacy of your own home?”

Stiles looked confused. “I’m just trying to suck all the chocolate on top so I can get to the nutty goodness inside without the chocolate mixed with it.” He then demonstrated what he was doing, but slower so Erica could see.

Derek couldn’t take it anymore and walked away. He didn’t look back even as he heard Stiles ask, “What’s wrong with the Big Bad Wolf today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
